Iseng
by Akuel the akuma angel
Summary: Kyuubi dilanda kebosanan yang sangat teramat sangat tinggi. kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Iseng**, _a _**T**_-rated _**ItaKyuu**_ fan__**fiction**_ _**writen**__ by _**Akuel The Akuma Angel** _and __**beta-reader**__ed by _**ChocolateAlbino**

**Masashi Kishimoto** _is the respective owner of _**Naruto**_. We __**don't **__take any profit from this fanfiction._

Kalo nggak ada ItaKyuu nggak rame, kan?

_Start!_

Bosan.

Cuma kata itu yang terus menerus terngiang di otak Kyuubi selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Bagaimana tidak, coba? Pertama, dia bosan karena selama liburan panjang kenaikan kelas XII, tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dikerjakannya. Maka—dalam kasus ini—dia mengutuk para guru dan pihak sekolah yang menyelenggarakan libur disaat yang tidak tepat—dan menyebabkan dia dilanda kebosanan stadium akhir.

Kedua, dia bosan karena kekasih tercintanya—yang tidak pernah dia akui, tentu (apalagi yang bagian 'tercinta' itu)—si Uchiha Itachi, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaan keluarga Uchiha yang ada di Iwagakure. Dia berusaha maklum, walau dalam hati dia berjanji untuk segera membunuh si Sulung Uchiha setelah dia kembali dari Iwagakure.

Ketiga, dia bosan—sekaligus dongkol setengah mampus—karena adiknya—Naruto—malah pergi berlibur bersama pacarnya—Sasukecap—dan teman-temannya, sedangkan ke-2 orangtuanya juga sedang berlibur ke Prancis sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan baru akan kembali 2 minggu lagi.

Seriusan, Kyuubi dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya. Apa cuma dia yang tidak punya kerjaan di sini? Apa cuma dia yang tidak diajak liburan oleh teman-temannya atau kekasihnya atau—paling tidak—punya kerjaan segunung buat diselesaikan? Apa memang hanya dia yang ditakdirkan jadi _forever alone_?

Dia mendengus.

Kyuubi benar-benar nyaris mati bosan di rumah sendirian sejak 3 hari terakhir ini. Dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghiburnya. Sesuatu yang menarik, sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan mencari hal yang berhasil membuatnya penasaran dan tertarik itu sulit. Menyebalkan.

Anak pertama dari keluarga Namikaze itu menghela nafas.

Biasanya, kalau dia mati bosan seperti ini, Itachi akan menjadi sasaran keisengannya. Namun, karena sekarang Itachi sedang sibuk dengan perusahaannya, maka Itachi—yang diam-diam dirindukan Kyuubi—tidak pernah lagi mampir ke rumah Kyuu untuk mengunjungi kekasih tercintanya, belahan jiwanya, pasangan sehidup sematinya—ah, apa lagi, ya? Yah, pokoknya orang yang paling dicintai Itachi, deh.

Dan hari ini, kesabaran Kyuubi sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia sangat teramat malas bahkan untuk melakukan rutinitas pengisi waktu luangnya—membajak situs pemerintahan (tidak, kau tidak perlu repot-repot terkejut. Kenyataannya, dia memang seorang _hacker_—atau _cracker_, apapun kau menyebutnyalah—yang sangat handal diusianya sekarang ini). Dia butuh sesuatu—sesuatu yang menyenangkan yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Tapi, _for God's sake_, apa? Hal apa yang bisa membuatnya senang, _please_?

Dengan malas—dan frustasi—akhirnya Kyuubi kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Termenung di depan televisi seharian hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata memelototi televisi malah berefek menambah rasa bosannya.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mematikan televisinya dan berguling-guling di atas kasur tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Entah aura madesu—masa depan suram—itu memang bawaan dari lahir atau sudah mengalir turun-temurun di keluarga mereka.

Dia mengalihkan atensi ke atas meja belajar—dengan malas-malasan—dan mendapati ponselnya menganggur dengan damai (dia penasaran, apa di balik kedamaian tersebut si Ponsel juga bosan?).

Eh, tunggu—

Apa dia mendengar suara desiran angin barusan?

Ah. Senyum tidak simetris Kyuu keluar lagi. Berarti, mungkin setan baru saja lewat di sampingnya, karena sebuah ide jahil hinggap secara tiba-tiba di otaknya.

Kyuubi mengambil telepon genggamnya, melihat daftar kontak yang ada di dalamnya, dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya—heh, dan kebetulan jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 22.30.

Dan akhirnya setelah seharian ini ditunggu, seringai jahil Kyuubi akhirnya keluar juga.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_sama_, ini data dari rapat tadi," Konan—sekertaris Itachi—menghampiri atasannya yang sedang bergalau ria sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Alasannya sudah bisa ditebak, kan?

Yup. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena seharian ini Itachi tidak bisa melihat wajah belahan hati sehidup sematinya?

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya—sebentar, hanya untuk melirik Konan. Gumaman 'hn' monotonnya meluncur mulus dengan nada malas sebelum sang empunya suara kembali menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

Konan—yang menjadi saksi bisu (bukan karena dia makhluk mati, tapi karena dia tidak punya hak bicara) kelakuan labil Itachi selama tiga hari belakangan—hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha Itachi menjadi seperti ini hanyalah kekasihnya—Uchiha-Namikaze Kyuubi. Peretas yang sudah membobol banyak situs ternama dan situs-situs milik instansi pemerintahan—walikota Konohagakure, Nona Tsunade, sekaligus 'nenek' Kyuubi sendiri, sampai bingung menghadapi ulahnya.

Tapi entah karena kesambet atau mungkin dipelet atau panahnya cupid yang salah sasaran, Itachi jatuh cinta secinta-cintanya pada pemuda bermata merah itu. Setiap hari setelah mereka jadian, ruangan Itachi—yang otomatis ruangannya Konan juga—dipenuhi gambar hati berwarna pink dan _backsound_ lagu-lagu tentang cinta. Konan yang perempuan saja sampai eneg.

Perempuan berambut biru tua tersebut jadi bosan sendiri karena yang akan jadi pelampiasan kegalauan Itachi—karena tidak bisa bertemu Kyuubi—pasti dia. Ingin rasanya Konan meneriakkan '_oh, God, why_?' dari gunung paling tinggi.

"Hei konan," tuh, tuh. Yang dia bilang barusan kejadian sungguhan, kan? Sekarang dia harus siap-siap untuk mendengarkan curhat tidak mutu dari bosnya ini lagi, deh.

"Aku kangen Kyuu-_chan_—" Terus, Konan harus bilang 'wow' gitu?

"—Kapan aku bisa pulang dan menemui Kyuu-_chan_ lagi—?" Setelah kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, Itachi.

"—Apa Kyuu-_chan_ sekarang sedang memikirkanku juga ya—?" Uh-huh. _I wonder_. Bukankah seharusnya dia sedang membobol sebuah situs ternama sekarang?

"—Menurutmu, Kyuu-_chan_ sekarang sudah makan belum—?" Ada kau pun dia belum tentu mau makan, kan?

"Konan, jawab pertanyaanku—!" Konan menjawabnya, Itachi. Tapi dalam pikiran.

"Kalau dia belum makan bagaimana? Sekarang kan dia di rumah sendirian! Kalau sampai dia sakit lalu tiba-tiba pingsan, bagaimana?" Memangnya Konan sekurang kerjaan itu sampai-sampai memikirkan Kyuubi, hah? Itachi idiot.

"Konan, kita harus cepat ke rumah Kyuu-_chan_! Kyuu-_chan_—" Konan sudah tak peduli pada ocehan Itachi yang 99,99%-nya berisi curhat colongan dan memilih duduk santai di sofa sembari menikmati secangkir _ocha_—yang seharusnya berakhir di perut Itachi—sebelum dia mengoceh tak karuan, tentunya.

Tiba-tiba—tak ada angin, tak ada hujan—tahu-tahu Itachi mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja kerja.

"Konan," nadanya serius. Membuat Konan yang mendengarnya jadi was-was mendadak saja, "Ayo ke rumah Kyuu-_chan_!"

Konan baru sadar akan salah satu tugasnya sebagai sekretaris yang terlupakan, yaitu menghentikan Itachi saat kegilaannya sudah mencapai batas seperti sekarang ini.

Buru-buru Konan meletakkan _ocha_nya ke atas meja dan menyambar gulungan koran yang ada di sana sebelum kemudian menghampiri Itachi yang sudah memegang kenop pintu. Muntab, wanita cantik pemilik hiasan origami di rambutnya itu langsung menghantam kepala Itachi menggunakan gulungan kertas koran yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Kau pikir Kyuubi itu anak-anak yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, hah?" Konan berkacak pinggang.

"Aw! Sakit tahu, Konan! Lagipula, aku kan hanya khawatir pada pacarku! Memangnya aku tidak boleh khawatir pada Kyuu? Ha, maaf saja Konan, tapi aku ini pacar yang perhatian! Tidak seperti Pein yang—bahkan—saat kau sakit pun, dia hanya menelpon tanpa ada niatan menjengukmu!" Itachi berteriak pada Konan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam oleh Konan.

Alis Konan berkedut.

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA PACARKU, BRENGSEK! KAU PIKIR, GARA-GARA SIAPA DIA TIDAK MAU MENEMUIKU WAKTU ITU, HA?"

Itachi langsung ciut nyalinya ketika teriakan Konan menggetarkan seluruh penjuru kantor setelah dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah tersebut. Bukannya masalah besar atau bagaimana, kok. Cuma masalah kelewat _sensitive_ untuk Konan yang menyangkut pacarnya—dan dia, sebagai biang keladi. Dan dia sering—mendekati selalu—lupa untuk berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu di depan Konan.

Sepertinya, otak genius milik Itachi perlu memori tambahan baru.

Ngomong soal waktu itu, memang benar sebagian besar adalah salahnya. Dia yang mengajak Pein bertaruh untuk memenangkan sebuah tender yang tidak begitu besar. Tanpa hadiah, tapi dengan hukuman. Yaitu: yang kalah tidak boleh menemui pujaan hatinya selama sebulan.

Pein sadar akan peluang menangnya yang kecil, namun dia bersikeras untuk ikut dan berusaha optimis. Hasilnya? Sayang sekali, Pein kalah dan Itachi menang.

Seminggu berselang setelah kejadian taruhan itu, Konan—yang berarti pacar Pein sekaligus orang yang tak boleh ditemui Pein selama sebulan kedepan—jatuh sakit dan hanya mau dirawat oleh Pein.

Dengan lembut, Pein menyampaikan alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa mampir ke Iwagakure pada sang pacar. Konan marah besar. Murka. Celakalah Itachi. Dewi Fortuna memusuhinya saat itu.

Konan menolak berangkat kerja selama 2 bulan.

Imbasnya? Keadaan Itachi saat itu menjadi kacau balau karena tidak ada yang mengatur jadwal hariannya—sehingga secara otomatis memaksa Itachi untuk menyusun jadwalnya sendiri. Dan kita semua tahu bahwa Itachi tidak berbakat menyusun jadwalnya sendiri.

Itachi dongkol juga sebenarnya. Tapi, mau pecat Konan juga tidak tega, karena dia sendiri yang membuat konan sampai marah besar seperti itu.

Sampai sekarang, dia berjanji untuk tidak akan mengusik masalah ini lagi. Namun apa daya, otaknya yang genius itu sama sekali tidak mau diajak kerja sama. Otaknya lupa. Dasar.

"G-_g__ome__n_, Konan-_chan_. _G__omen_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Konan mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah itachi—tanda untuk berhenti. Itachi tidak suka diperintah, memang. Tapi dia tak mau membuat Konan lebih marah dari ini.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tapi, palimg tidak—" Konan menunjuk meja Itachi yang saat ini penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung, "—selesaikan dulu semua tugasmu yang menggunung itu, baru kau boleh pulang ke Konoha untuk menemui Kyuubimu."

Itachi siap melayangkan protes kepada Konan, namun Konan lebih dulu mengancam, "Kerjakan atau aku akan bilang kepada Fugaku-_sama_ agar kau tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha sampai akhir tahun ini berakhir!"

Akhirnya, Itachi hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa sambil berjalan perlahan kembali ke mejanya untuk segera menyelesaikan dokumennya yang menggunung tersebut.

Setelah Konan puas melihat Itachi duduk tenang di balik mejanya sambil mengerjakan dokumen, Konan segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar—tidak mau mengganggu bosnya.

Setelah Itachi mendengar suara pintu ditutup, dia kangsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja—lagi.

"Kyuu, aku rindu padamu"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi di kamarnya masih asik mengobrak-abrik lemarinya—setelah tadi dia puas mengerjai adiknya yang sedang di*ehem-ehem* oleh Sasuke-pantat-ayam-_teme__-_bodoh-masuk-neraka-saja-sana lewat telepon. Dan sekarang saatnya mengerjai Itachi-keriput-mesum-pedopil-ngga-pantes-masuk-sur ga.

Heh. Kyuubi menyeringai lagi.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan dan akan dilakukan oleh Kyuubi? Kenapa dia harus sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya hanya untuk mengerjai sang _seme_ tercintanya?

Ah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

TBC

a/n  
aku ngga pinter untuk buat authornote.  
fic pertama yang aku publish, itakyuu 2shoot, big thanks to ChocolateAlbino yang mau jadi editorku.  
akhir kata RnR please.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya bagi yang udah lama nunggu nih fanfic, sebenernya sih ch 2 ini mau aku up sekitar seminggu setelah ch 1 aq publish. Tapi berhubung banyak yang harus dievisi jadi tertunda. Belum lagi kehadang sama kebosenan + kemalesan yang tiada akhirnya. Belum lagi aku barusan daftar masuk SMK makanya tambah molor, maaf ya yang uda menunggu.

Oh iya satu lagi, bagi yang sedang berpuasa, disarankan untuk baca setelah buka puasa ya.

**Big Thanks to: **ChocolateAlbino, Orihara Psyce, Vipris, Suuki Araku, CindyAra, Aoi rin, Yamaguchi Akane, Guest, yunaucii, Princess Love Naru is Nay (kalu ada yang belum disebutkan atau ada kesalahan penulisan silahkan tegur saya ya)

Please enjoy, DLDR!

.

.

.

.

**Iseng**, _a _**T**_-rated _**ItaKyuu**_ fan__**fiction**_ _**writen**__ by _**Akuel The Akuma Angel** _and __**beta-reader**__ed by _**ChocolateAlbino**

**Masashi Kishimoto** _is the respective owner of _**Naruto**_. We __**don't **__take any profit from this fanfiction._

Kalo nggak ada ItaKyuu nggak rame, kan?

_Start!_

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelum Kyuubi Namikaze berkutat dengan lemarinya...**

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto. Aku—"

"AH—!"

Belum selesai kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuubi, Naruto sudah mendesah keras. Kyuubi bisa melihat dengan jelas lewat layar laptopnya bahwa saat ini, punggung adik kecilnya tengah melengkung dengan indah. Sasuke—_definitely_—_has hit 'that' spot_.

"Naruuu? _Can you hear me_?" Oh, Kyuubi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tentu. Tapi berlagak inosen bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Bersamaan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto—akhirnya—buka suara, "Uh... Kyuu, matikan teleponnya. Aku sedang sib—uh, ahn—jangan ganggu di saat-saat seperti i—_TEME_ BERHENTI SEBENTAR BISA TIDAK, SIH!"

Kyuubi menyeringai ketika mendengar teriakan adiknya di seberang sana. Sementara telinganya fokus pada sambungan telepon dengan adiknya, sepasang netra delima itu memfokuskan atensi pada layar laptop tercintanya yang sekarang sedang menampilkan adegan *piiip* SasuNaru. Eksklusif. Hanya bisa didapatkan dengan cara Kyuubi: memasang kamera pengintai di setiap tempat 'penting' yang pernah dikunjunginya.

_Well_, siapa yang tahu kriteria 'tempat penting' bagi Kyuubi selain dirinya sendiri? Jadi, itu bisa dimana saja.

"Siapa juga yang peduli pada Rubah Buluk itu?" samar suara Sasuke terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya emosi sendiri.

'Oooh, minta dihajar rupanya. Lihat saja. Kubalas kau, Sasutempe!' batin pemuda berambut _crimson_-hitamitu mencak-mencak. Persis _inner _Sakura yang lagi dongkol.

Kyuubi menjawab kata-kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan, "Aahh. Memangnya ada apa, Na-ru-_chaaan_? Sasutempemu tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan benar, ya? HAHAHAHAHA. Kasihan kau, Naru. Dapat pacar nggak becus."

Dan Kyuubi menyeringai tambah lebar ketika Sasuke berteriak dengan keras, "Heh, Rubah Buluk! Kau meremehkanku, ya!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta—"

"FAKTA APANYA, RUBAH BRENGSEK! Emangnya kau lebih baik dariku, ha? Masih jadi _bottom _saja sombongnya minta ampun!"

"Pertama, adikku juga 'rubah', _Prince of Chicken_. Ciptakan panggilan yang spesifik dan keren! Dan memang, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tak berhak bilang kalau kau nggak becus karena kau _top _dan aku _bottom_. Tapi berarti, Itachi berhak bilang begitu, ya?"

"Maksudmu Itachi lebih baik dariku, ha? Jangan main-main!"

"Tidak ada yang main-main, Bodoh."

"Dengar Idiot. Itachi—"

"Lebih hebat darimu. _No need to tell me_, Sasuke. _I already know_," Kyuubi memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan ucapn yang membuat si Bungsu Uchiha mencak-mencak dan mengabsen seluruh anggota kebun binatang.

Untungnya, dia tak menyebut rubah. Karena akan ada dua orang yang tersinggung. Dan pacarnya—Naruto—yang sedang marah itu mengerikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Silakan lanjutkan 'pekerjaan' kalian," Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan hendak menutup teleponnya. Tapi Kyuubi segera menambahkan, "Dan aku rasa, kalian harus segera memakai pakaian kalian sekarang jika tidak ingin harga diri kalian turun saat itu juga."

Dengan sangat teramat tidak bertanggung jawab, Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan.

"Heheh. Jangan main-main denganku, Sasuke."

Tak lama setelah Kyuubi menutup teleponnya, teman-teman Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar mereka.

Yang terjadi setelah itu?

Entahlah. Hanya teriakan 'Kyuubi sialan!' berkali-kali yang terdengar dari _speaker _laptop Kyuubi.

Seringai berkembang.

"Aaah, teriakan yang indah. Aku tersanjung. Heheh."

Setelah acara mengerjai SasuNaru, Kyuubi kembali dibuat bingung dengan hal apa yang akan dia lakukan berikutnya. Dia berpikir begitu lama sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide yang cukup patut dipertimbangkan.

Makan apel. Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

Dia berdiri dan hendak keluar kamar untuk mengambil apel di dapur. Tapi ponsel yang lebih dulu berdering Kyuubi—menandakan panggilan masuk—membuatnya membatalkan rencana makan apelnya.

"Halo, dengan Kyuubi di sini," nadanya malas-malasan.

"Ah, Kyuu! Ini Paman Fugaku."

"Oh, Paman Fuga. Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Kyuu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau kemungkinan besar akan sendirian di rumah lebih lama, karena aku akan menyuruh Itachi untuk mengerjakan proyek penting di London selama seminggu."

Kyuu ber-oh ria, "Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa bukan Itachi yang memberitahuku langsung?"

"Aku baru akan memberitahunya setelah ini," Fugaku Uchiha menjawab dengan nada aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba kabur ke Konoha?"

"Ah, tenang saja. Itu tidak akan aku biarkan terjadi. Soalnya, proyek ini sangat penting. Ditinggal sebentar saja, maka semuanya akan hancur," Jelas kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Mendengarnya, seringai Kyuubi mulai muncul.

"Jadi, meskipun dia memaksa akan ke sini, tidak akan Paman biarkan?"

Fugaku terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. Ah, Kyuu, aku harus menghadiri rapat dulu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa, Paman. Tenang saja—"

'—aku justru senang,' tambah Kyuubi dalam hati sambil menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Telepon ditutup oleh kedua belah pihak. Yang satu terburu-buru memutus sambungan karena akan segera rapat, sedangkan yang satunya terburu-buru karena ingin segera melaksanakan ide laknat.

.

.

**Sekarang, di kamar Kyuubi. Tepatnya, di depan lemari...**

Kyuubi terus mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dan barang-barang aneh macam bando, boneka, dan gaun-gaun tak wajar yang dulu pernah Itachi berikan untuknya dari dalam lemari. Dilemparnya semua benda itu secara asal ke segala penjuru ruangannya—beberapa nyasar di meja belajar, kolong kasur, bahkan sampai yang menggantung di atas lemari itu sendiri juga ada.

Semua—membongkar-bongkar lemari malam-malam begini—dia lakukan demi menyiapkan 'hadiah menarik' yang sangat banyak untuk Itachi—agar pacar tercintanya tambah semangat untuk mengerjakan proyek di Londonnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhenti.

Puas, Kyuubi mulai memunguti barang-barang yang dia hamburkan ke segala penjuru ruangan itu dan menatanya di atas kasur. Dia tersenyum ganjil.

Karena selama liburan ini pembantunya hanya akan datang hingga pukul 15.00, maka malam ini Kyuubi bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau sampai puas. Ah, ingin rasanya dia tertawa laknat sekarang.

Tapi tawa laknat selalu dilakukan penjahat-penjahat keren setelah selesai melakukan rencana mereka. Jadi Kyuubi menyimpan tawa laknat super _epic_nya untuk nanti.

Pakaian pertama yang dia ambil adalah sebuah kemeja ketat agak transparan, sebuah celana _jeans_ pendek—mendekati _hotpants_—ketat, dan sebuah kacamata baca.

Dia menanggalkan pakaiannya satu-satu dengan senyum tersungging dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang dia pilih tadi. Sambil membawa kamera beresolusi tinggi dan _tripod_ miliknya, Kyuubi pergi ke perpustakaan rumahnya.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Kyuubi menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menata beberapa benda agar posisinya memenuhi ekspektasi.

Sofa digesernya ke depan jendela yang menjulang tinggi dari lantai hingga ke langit-langit dan membiarkan cahaya bulan menembus memasuki ruangan. _Tripod _dipasangkan dengan kameranya, diarahkannya ke sofa dengan _angle _yang sempurna, dan mengatur mode otomatis _plus _jepretan beruntun lima kali.

Mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di perpustakaan secara acak, Kyuubi berpose semengundang mungkin tepat ketika kamera mengambil gambarnya secara otomatis. Begitu terus sampai jepretan beruntunnya selesai.

Hasilnya, lima foto mengundang Kyuu dengan _setting _perpustakaan didapatnya.

Puas, Kyuubi kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan sebuah apron berenda berwarna hitam-merah—masih dengan celana jins pendek tadi—dan sebuah bando segitiga berwarna hitam sebagai 'kostum' selanjutnya.

Dia mencampakkan kemejanya begitu saja dan langsung mengenakan apron tersebut tanpa menggunakan atasan sama sekali. Bando dikenakannya dan membiarkan rambut merah-hitam panjangnya tergerai indah.

Dia keluar dari kamar dan mengambil kamera beserta _tripod_nya yang masih di perpustakaan untuk kemudian di pindahkannya ke dapur.

Bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan apron, bandana, dan kamera?

Ya, sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya beda _setting _saja.

Kostum ketiga yang dikenakannya adalah sebuah gaun 'hadiah' april _moop_ dari Itachi. Gaun hitam tipis panjang dengan tali leher dan belahan paha yang sangat tinggi hingga hampir mencapai pinggangnya.

Kyuubi melakukan sesi foto di piano klasiknya yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Dengan pencahayaan yang diminimkan.

Yang keempat, Kyuubi menguncir setengah rambutnya ke belakang sehingga nampak manis dan mengenakan seragam _sailor_ yang sangat pendek—'hadiah' natal dari Neji (dia bilang, tadinya seragam itu mau dia berikan untuk Shikamaru, tapi ternyata dia menemukan yang lebih 'cocok' untuk 'hadiah' yang akan diberikan untuk Shikamaru, maka hadiah tersebut akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Kyuubi—dan diterima dengan setengah hati)—.

Untuk yang keempat ini, Kyuubi akan melakukan pemotretan di kamar. Maka sebelumnya memulai pemotretan, dia membereskan dulu semua pakaiannya yang berserakan.

Tapi saat dia akan melakukan pemotretan, dia baru ingat kalau adiknya punya simpanan es krim di kulkas.

Dan ide jahil Kyuubi pun mengalami mutasi.

Tanpa rasa bersalah apalagi berdosa, Kyuubi mengambil es krim milik Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar.

Dilakukannya pemotretan yang sangat 'panas' sambil memakan es krim tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan keempat sesi pemotretannya, Kyuubi memindahkan foto-foto tersebut tadi ke dalam komputer yang ada di kamarnya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih 'normal', kemudian menghubungkan komputernyanya dengan jaringan internet. Dan -tidak lupa- mengaktifkan laptopnya untuk mengintai.

Nah, Kyuubi bersiap untuk 'mengobrol' dengan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

3.00 A.M

Saat ini, Itachi tengah bergalau ria setelah mendapat telepon dari _T__ou-san_nya yang membawa kabar bahwa selama seminggu ke depan, dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuu-_chan_nya—lagi, astaga—karena harus pergi ke London.

Itachi sebenarnya ingin menolak—menolak keras! Maksudnya, ini tentang Kyuu-_chan_nya, lho! Kyuu!—tapi ayahnya sudah mengancam ini-itu sehingga Itachi tidak berkutik lagi. Padahal Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Iwa dan sedang semangat-semangatnya akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui kekasih tercintanya.

Haaah, ayahnya benar-benar merusak mimpinya.

-_Y__ou got 1 mail_-

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah monitor yang ada di depan mata. Dahinya mengernyit. Sudah lagi stres, depresi berat begini, dikirimi _e-mail _di jam tak wajar, lagi.

Dih. Siapa sih, orang gila yang mengirim pesan dipagi buta begini?

Itachi membuka pesan tersebut dengan malas-malasan. Dia tercengang (bukan cuma tercengang, _Bro_! Kaget setengah mampus!) karena Kyuubi lah yang mengiriminya pesan (iya Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang itu. Yang pacarnya Itachi itu, lho. Yang harga dirinya selangit itu, lho. Iya, yang itu! Sungguh, dia yang mengirim pesan ke Itachi! Iya, ada angin apa, ya?).

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Itachi, masih bangun?**]**

Itachi membelalakan matanya dan dengan kecepatan milik Flash langsung membalas pesan Kyuubi—yang tumben-tumbennya hari ini mau panggil Itachi pakai nama, bukannya 'Mesum Bodoh Sialan' atau semacamnya.

**[****Tachicover_pacar_Kyuuapple**: Tentu saja masih, Kyuu-_chan_. Aaah, aku benar-benar kangen setengah mati padamuuu...**]**

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Haha. Aku juga rindu padamu Tachi~**]**

Ajaib! Bahkan Kyuubi yang biasanya gampang marah dan sengaknya _naudzubil__l__ah_ bisa bilang kalau dia juga rindu sama Itachi! Semua orang di dunia harus tahu! Harus! Ini harus dimasukkan menjadi salah satu dari 7 keajaiban dunia!

Belum sempat Itachi tersadar dari syoknya karena balasan Kyuubi yang... wow, Kyuubi sudah mengiriminya pesan lagi.

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Ita-_kun_, apa kau sudah belajar untuk proyekmu yang akan kau kerjakan di London nanti? Apa kau ingin aku mengajarimu?]

Itachi mengerinyitkan dahinya, 'Apa maksud Kyuu—?'

-_Y__ou got 5 picture__s_-

Pikiran Itachi langsung terputus karena pesan gambar yang didapatnya. Dibukanya kiriman gambar tadi—hanya untuk menjatuhkan dagunya kemudian.

5 foto 'panas' Kyuubi di perpustakaan terpampang jelas di layar monitor—di depan wajahnya! Wajah Itachi mendadak merah, darah serasa mengumpul di wajahnya, dan parahnya, semerah apel yang biasa dimakan Kyuubi.

Duh, Kyuubi.

-_Y__ou got a mail_-

Itachi dengan cepat membuka pesan tersebut.

**[****Kyuuapple_hacke****r: **Bagaimana, Tachi? Apa kau mau aku ajari? Ah! Atau mungkin kau ingin aku masakan sesuatu saja?**]**

Baru saja Itachi akan menanyakan maksud foto Kyuubi barusan, dia sudah mendapat kiriman 6 gambar lagi. Dibukanya gambar tersebut dan akibatnya, saat ini bukan hanya wajah Itachi saja, tapi seluruh badan Itachi sudah merah karena mendapati pose-pose W.O.W Kyuubi di dapur.

Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Dengan cepat Itachi mengirim pesan ke Kyuubi.

**[****Tachicover_pacar_Kyuuapple**: KYUUBII! APA MAKSUDNYA FOTO-FOTO TADI!? /**]**

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Lho? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku hibur dengan sedikit musik? Kau bilang kau senang dengan permainan pianoku, kan?**]**

"Hah? Ap—"

-_Y__ou got 8 picture__s_-

Dengan gemetar, Itachi berusaha membuka foto-foto tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya, Itachi sudah sibuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu supaya dia tidak mimisan di tempat. Apa kata dunia kalau melihat dia mimisan hanya karena melihat foto-foto HOT Kyuubi, padahal dia sendiri lebih sering melihat kyuubi tanpa ada pakaian yang melapisi? Mau dibuang kemana mukanya, haaah?

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Bagaimana, Tachi? Apa kau suka?**]**

Itachi membalasnya dengan tangan gemetaran.

**[****Tachicover_pacar_Kyuuapple**: K-kyuu, su-sudah ya... A-aku sudah tidak kuat~**]**

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Eeeh? Kenapa? Aku kan, benar-benar rindu padamu, I-ta-chi-_kun_. Aku ingin bermain bersamamu dan jalan-jalan lagi seperti dulu. Tadi saja, saat aku sedang makan es krim, aku jadi ingat saat dulu kau membelikanku sekotak es krim apel. Aaah, aku benar-benar ingin memakannya lagi. Lihat, tadi es krim yang aku makan benar-benar sedikit dan rasanya juga jeruk, bukan apel.**]**

-_Y__ou got 10 picture__s_-

Itachi meneguk ludahnya.

'Tidak lagiii!' batin Itachi menjerit nelangsa.

Tapi, yang namanya pacar memang susah ditolak keinginannya.

Perlahan, Itachi membuka gambar-gambar tersebut. Ketika seluruh gambar sudah muncul di hadapan Itachi, maka dia benar-benar mengutuk _T__ou-san_nya yang dengan kejamnya akan memenjarakannya dalam tumpukan tugas di London selama seminggu ke depan.

Hish, kalau saja yang mengancam bukan _T__ou-san_nya, sekarang pasti Itachi sudah di dalam pesawat mengambil penerbangan tercepat menuju Konoha menggunakan jet pribadinya dan meraep Kyuu saat itu juga.

-_Y__ou got 1 mail_-

Itachi membuka pesan Kyuubi tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

**[****Kyuuapple_hacker**: Tachi, cepat pulang dari London, ya. Supaya kita bisa 'bermain' lagi. Aku akan menunggumu & mengirimimu pesan setiap hari. _With_ 'L', Kyuubi.**]**

Itachi hanya tercenung menatap _mail_ terakhir Kyuubi.

"K-kyuu—"

.

.

Pintu ruang kerja Itachi terbuka dan sekretaris cantiknya—Konan—masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan beberapa berkas di tangan. Dia datang untuk mengingatkan bosnya yang sudang pundung stadium akhir agar segera bersiap untuk terbang ke London.

"Itachi, cepat bersiap. Fugaku-_sama_ sudah mengirim jet untuk—ASTAGA TUHAN!" kata-kata Konan terputus saat melihat keadaan Itachi yang sebelas-dua belas dengan orang sekarat.

"GYAAA! Itachi, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Bagaimana keadaan Itachi, katamu?

Ha, dengan malangnya, Itachi _fainted_ di atas meja dengan darah mengelilinginya dan layar komputer yang menampilkan ke-29 gambar Kyuubi.

Konan ikutan pingsan (karena terkejut melihat foto-foto itu. Bukannya berpikir yang iya-iya seperti Itachi).

_Poor them._

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menyeringai senang di kamarnya saat melihat nasib Itachi melalui layar laptopnya (lagi-lagi, eksklusif lewat kamera pengintai Kyuubi yang dipasang di ruangan Itachi). Dari sini kita dapat mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi yang sedang bosan dapat melakukan apa saja—termasuk hal yang tidak disukainya—untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Karena itu berhati-hatilah, karena mungkin kau yang akan menjadi sasaran Kyuubi berikutnya.

-END-

Gimana? Gimana? Jelek kah? Bagus kah?  
duuuhh, Hazukashi~  
review ya? Review...

Reviewnya ditunggu lho~...


End file.
